


I'm Lost Without You

by MikaHaeli8



Series: Direct Me To The Sun [16]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Eames as the pregnant one is now my headcanon, Epilogue, Fluff, M/M, Mama Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaHaeli8/pseuds/MikaHaeli8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thin, static-underlined cry sounded over the baby alarm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Lost Without You

**_Four months later_ **

A thin, static-underlined cry sounded over the baby alarm. Eames groaned, rolling onto his back, a sigh escaping his lips.

“I’ll get him,” Arthur soothed.

“‘somnia again?” the forger mumbled drowsily.

“Yeah. Also, it’s my turn.” The point man smiled, slipping athletically out of bed and to the twins’ room. Two weeks after that horrific ordeal, the twins – two healthy, squalling boys, subsequently named Landon and Rhys, with tufts of light brown hair and red faces – were born, without any physical problems whatsoever. It was something both Eames and Arthur could be thankful for, despite the difficulties Eames had encountered whilst pregnant. Allie was fascinated by them, although the first time she woke one up (accidentally, of course), it gave her a shock and _she_ started crying. Soon, Eames had three howling children on his hands, but with Arthur’s help, was able to soothe them all.

“Hey, you,” Arthur whispered, scooping Rhys up and sniffing his nappy. “You hungry? C’mon then, let’s go feed you. Mama’s tired tonight.”

The ‘Mama’ thing had led to a stream of gentle teasing from Arthur and the others. The stream had soon dissipated, but the nickname stuck. Eames didn’t mind. In fact, since the twins were born, he’d calmed back down into his usual, even-tempered self, which Arthur was thankful for. The last two weeks of pregnancy had been a maelstrom of emotions and preparation, with Allie once again staying at Dom’s for a few days after the twins were born.

Arthur padded downstairs, jiggling Rhys in his arms and whispering nonsense to him. As he leaned against the kitchen counter, watching the ten-week old feed, Eames appeared through the door with Landon.

Arthur smiled despite his sleepiness, the dimples making an appearance. “I thought it was my turn?”

“Yeah well, Lan woke up too,” Eames replied, voice heavy with sleep. “Also…we need to talk about what happened a couple of months ago.”

Arthur frowned. “What about it?”

Eames exhaled through his nose as he took his place next to Arthur. “Allie keeps having nightmares about it and wanting to know why. I just…” He shrugged. “I have to admit, I’m worried about what this will do to her. If it…if it’ll affect her when she’s older, in some way.”

“True, a kid can’t go through something like this without being affected in some way,” Arthur agreed, swinging Rhys over his shoulder and lightly patting his back. “But we’ll keep a close eye on her as she gets older.”

“Also, she can’t know about what we do for a living,”

“Ever?”

“No, not ever. But…maybe when she’s sixteen or eighteen, we come clean to her,”

“Eames, that’s ten to twelve years from now. Phillipa and James know what Dom does – ”

“Because he _retired_ after the Fischer job. That way, he could come clean.”

Arthur exhaled through his nose. “Okay. We don’t tell her.”

Eames nodded. “I mean – this could have been related to Cobol. She could have found out through the men who were after us.”

“Good boy!” Arthur swayed from side to side, soothing the twin he had back to sleep. He tuned himself into his son’s breathing, his mind turning. “Eames…how did you know you were pregnant?”

“Which time?”

Arthur shrugged. “First time.”

Eames exhaled softly. “I dreamed naturally for the first time in nearly twenty years.”

“D’you remember the dream?”

“Funnily enough, yes.” The forger gently detached Landon, holding him to his shoulder. “It was of a little girl, with your hair and my eyes. Six and a half years on…”

A shiver went up Arthur’s spine. “That’s pretty weird,”

“Yeah, it is. Apparently, it’s a fairly common thing, although it doesn’t necessarily come true for every pregnant woman,”

“Or man,” Arthur added.

Eames chuckled, smiling softly. “Right. This one’s gone off to snoozeland, and so should I. I’ll see you in a bit,”

“See you in a minute,” Arthur replied equally softly, watching his husband and one of his sons as they left. Rhys chose that moment to follow his brother, dropping off to sleep with his head on his father’s shoulder. Smiling, the point man made his way back upstairs, putting Rhys in his cot and himself in his own bed.

Eames, already in there and already asleep, rolled over, taking Arthur’s hand and lacing the latter’s fingers with his own.

Arthur smiled. Some things would never change.

He never wanted them to either; not with his expanding family.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it from this series! Thankyou so much to everyone who has read this, whether on here or on LiveJournal. See, Ru, I got it done in the end! ^_^ ~Mika


End file.
